It's All In The Eyes
by TheRealRocknRolla
Summary: Johnny has always been super protective and possessive over Pete, but is it in a friendly way..or something a little more? Now that the adventure with 'The Painting' is over, what happens to Johnny and Pete? Is there another adventure? Read to find out  :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately, or the movie. Anywho, this is my first chapter ever made and published on fanfiction. I'm super excited and nervous, so I hope you all enjoy and please REVIEW, COMMENT, and tell me what you think! **

"_My daddy was a bankrobber_

_But he never hurt nobody_

_He just loved to live that way_

_And he loved to steal your money_

_Some is rich and some is poor_

_And that's the way the world is_

_And I don't believe in lying back_

_And saying how bad your life is,"_

"Oi, Sing-Along, I don't believe the people in Ireland can hear your stereo." Pete commented, holding the pulled plug in his hands.

Johnny didn't seem to notice that the stereo had been unplugged, nor had he bothered to acknowledge Pete's presence. He stood before the mirror in the hall, fumbling with the tie that hung loosely around his neck, trying and failing to tie the silky material. He hummed, picking up where the song had been left when Pete had pulled the wire.

Pete watched for a few moments, bemused, twirling the wire in and out of his fingers. It still struck Pete odd that Johnny was taking note of what he wore now. That institute was definitely worth the expenses and beyond; Johnny wasn't only clean on the inside, but on the outside as well. He had even attempted cleaning the apartment a little. It was no penthouse, but it wasn't a pigsty any longer either. Noticing that Johnny's jaw was beginning to lock and his fingers were getting less friendly with the tie, Pete smiled, shaking his head,

"Here Johnny-O, let me help you there,"

Johnny tore his eyes slowly from the mirror and set them on Pete's instead,

"Oh, what a good ol' chap you are, Pedro. Kind boy, kind boy."

Pete snorted at Johnny's appraisal and got between Johnny and the wall, taking the tie into his hands as he began to tie it properly for his friend. Johnny made no effort to move and give space between him and Pete. It would be too much effort.

"Now Pete, we are expected at the pub in approximately-"

Johnny raised his wrist and took a quick glance at the silver watch that hung delicately. It was almost feminine, really.

"Four minutes, now- God Dammit, Pete, why the hell are you tying this so tight? Loosen it the fuck up."

Johnny hissed, irritated.

Pete quickly parted it a little, but then shot a glance up at Johnny's face, flabbergasted.

"Four minutes, did you say?"

"Yes, are you going senile as well, Pedro?"

"Bloody hell, Johnny, we can't get there in four minutes!"

"Well, I suppose you're wrong there."

"Oh really, and how is that?"

"Because it's probably three minutes by now. You never could stop talking."

Johnny snickered as Pete shoved him back, having finished tying his tie. He watched in amusement as Pete ran across the living room, stumbling over magazines and torn up throw-pillows, his dress shoes clicking on the wooden floor that wasn't littered with trash and forgotten objects. Pete snatched up the keys, simultaneously stuffing his wallet into his jacket's pocket.

"Johnny, hurry up, get down into the car!" Pete shouted.

Once in the car, a few blocks away from the pub, Pete was resting his head against the window, staring out of it, jogging his leg restlessly, looking at his watch every few seconds or so. Johnny wasn't talking much, but that wasn't anything new. Johnny wasn't always a talker. Suddenly, Pete was thrown forward against his seatbelt, gasping as his neck cracked painfully. Cars behind them slammed on their horns, some holding them down relentlessly, others repeatedly punching them like a boxer in a match.

"Why the hell did you slam on your brakes in the middle of the road? For Christ's sake, Johnny, drive, we're in an intersection!" Pete shouted, rubbing the crick in his neck.

"We've got to turn around and go back." Johnny responded, still not driving.

"What? Why?" Pete asked, shocked.

"I left my cigarettes behind." Johnny said calmly.

Pete glanced out his window as a livid looking man approached, smacking at the glass and screaming at Johnny to roll down the window.

Pete felt a wave of dread overcome his body and he slowly looked over at Johnny, whose eyes had already narrowed.

"Johnny, ignore him, please, just start driving home, alright?" Pete asked, hating the whimper sound in his voice.

"No. He wants to fuck with me? I'll show him how to fuck." Johnny snarled.

Johnny rolled down the window and stared the man dead in the eyes, the demented look that always seemed to haunt his eyes as a junkie returned, his demeanor altogether darkening.

"Hey pal, this is a fucking intersection, are you out of your fucking mind? I've got a job to go to and a family to feed, you and your gay buddy there need to turn the fucking car on and start to-"

The man's shout halted to an abrupt stop as a sharp metal object was suddenly pointed at his face. A crazed grin stretched across Johnny's face, practically reaching his eyes, like the Cheshire cat.

"You wanna continue….'pal'?" Johnny whispered, a laugh hinting at the end of his sentence.

When the man didn't reply, Johnny's eyes scrunched up and he said,

"I didn't think so.. now you turn around and get your fat ass back into that cheap jalopy of yours and drive to your fucking so called job to feed your whore of a wife and bitchy children. Got that, pal?"

Johnny jabbed the metal pencil closer to the man's face. The guy let out a shriek and jerked back. He gave Johnny a dirty but fearful look and obeyed, turning around and going back to his car.

Johnny smirked and tucked the metal back behind his ear and turned the keys into the ignition,

"It's all in the eyes, Pete."

He turned the car around sharply, making an illegal U-Turn and drove back to the apartment.

Pete hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until he started to feel dizzy. He let out a gush of air in a huge whoosh, and turned to Johnny stiffly,

"Man, you really attacked that guy. You need to chill out a little, Johnny-O. What was the big deal?" Pete asked after a moment's hesitation.

Johnny didn't look at him as he parked the car,

"I would've just scared him a little rather than turn violent, but he called you gay. I don't let nobody mess with you, Pedro. Now shut the fuck up and sit in the car like a good little boy while I go get my smokes, got me?" Johnny replied, finally turning to look at him.

Pete shrugged, shaking his head,

"Whatever you say, Sing-Along." Pete answered.

Johnny grinned and gave Pete's cheek a small, playful smack, then ducked out of the car and jogged up the steps of the apartment complex.

Pete sighed, resting back against the seat. Johnny was too protective of him. Sure, they were best mates and all, but Johnny's protection went beyond that. He had killed the man at the club for knocking Pete to the ground for God's sakes. Johnny always messed with him, touching his face, wrestling him, protecting him; he acted as though they were lovers or something. But that was just how Johnny was. At least, Pete thought so. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as Johnny climbed back into the car, tucking his cigarettes into his suit jacket's pocket.

"Alright there, Pedro?" Johnny asked, sounding mildly concerned.

"Never better, Johnny. Drive, now that we're ten minutes late." Pete said, smiling a little.

Johnny grinned and obliged.

They arrived at Speeler, where the notorious group known as The Wild Bunch hung out. One-Two had called Johnny around one in the morning, telling him to meet him and the group there at one-thirty sharp. One-Two, knowing Johnny had a tendency to be fashionably late, had actually planned on meeting at one-forty-five, and had therefore told Johnny an earlier time so he'd end up being on time.

One-Two glanced over at Handsome Bob, who had already made himself quite comfortable. He was leaning back in his chair, his legs propped up on the table, a smug look covering his face as he blew a small kiss towards One-Two. One-Two gave him a disgusted look in return and looked towards the door, hearing it slam open. Mumbles read his watch: One-fifty-seven. Even with an earlier time, Johnny still managed to be late.

"Why, the group is all here, if it isn't ol' One-Two, Mumbles, Handsome Bob..and, Tank, what are you doing here?" Johnny announced lively, giving a questioning look in Tank's direction.

The black man laughed deeply at Johnny's liveliness and responded,

"Oh, you know, I just came by for the party."

Johnny clapped, making his way to the table,

"Good for you, man, good for you. I congratulate you sincerely from the deepest chambers of my beating heart. I encourage rebellious men like you!"

Pete pulled out a chair for Johnny, and Johnny seated himself gracefully. Pete pushed the chair in and sat down in the empty seat beside him.

"Comfy, are we?" Handsome Bob asked.

"Indeed." Johnny answered, smoothing down his jacket.

One-Two rested his elbows on the table and leaned towards Johnny and Pete. Johnny didn't make any moves to get closer, but Pete leaned in, knowing One-Two was ready for business. To his surprise, One-Two didn't start right away.

"I hear you are clean now, Johnny boy. Do my ears deceive me, or are these rumors true?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Johnny's lips,

"Your ears are wise indeed, One-Two. But yes, it is the truth. I am as clean as fresh laundry set outside on a spring morning."

"Fresh laundry always finds ways of being dirtied, does it not?" One-Two asked quietly.

Johnny's smile faltered a little, and Pete tensed, but Johnny replied,

"Not if you are extra careful and wear bibs on your shirt and napkins on your pants if you are eating, and you do not go play in the mud when mother tells you not to."

One-Two smiled and seemed assured, then glanced at Tank.

Tank sat up straighter in his chair, groaning as his tired bones cracked and whined. He looked steadily at Johnny and said,

"You know why they call me Tank, Johnny?"

"Nothing goes pasts your ears." Johnny answered calmly.

"Right," Tank answered, settling back into his chair, "You want to know something, kid?" he asked.

"Sure, I like learning. Knowledge is good for the brain. It calms the mind." Johnny replied, but he finally leaned forward, showing interest.

Tank was silent for a moment, then said,

"I've been hearing your name on the streets a lot. "

Johnny raised a brow in curiosity. Who could be searching for him now? His step-father was gone now, and Archy had given him the painting, no one knew he had it again, nor was anyone looking too hard, or so he heard the last time he checked. According to the rest of the world's population, Johnny Quid was just a dead rock star.

"Not from several people, Johnny. One person has been asking around about you. Trying to find you. Not where your money is, not who you are, but _where _you are. No one has come to me to ask yet, but they will. They always do."

It was silent around the table for a minute, and then Johnny cleared his throat and asked,

"And who is this… investigator?"

Tank looked him in the eyes and said,

"A woman."

Johnny and Pete looked at him in surprise, obviously confused. One-Two frowned at their reactions. He had thought for sure that Johnny had done something and already knew what was up, but their reactions told him that wasn't true. Someone was looking for Johnny, who obviously did not know the reason why.

Like always, Bob broke the stunned silence, making all heads turn towards him,

"Well, looks like you aren't gay after all, Johnny. Had me worried there for a while." He teased.

Pete stared at Bob, his look of shock that read, "Are you kidding me," so clear, that the rest of the table erupted into boisterous laughter.

Johnny pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, having finally finished laughing. He stuck it in his mouth and handed the lighter to Pete, who clicked it open and lit the end for him.

Noticing One-Two's look, Johnny took a drag before saying,

"I came clean alright, but I can't stop these little bastards."

One-Two shrugged and said,

"You know, those can kill you as well, causes cancer. As in, it can end your life."

"That that starts sweet ends bitter. And that which starts bitter ends sweet." Johnny replied softly, taking the cigarette between his fingers and looking down upon it.

"What do you mean by that, Johnny?"

"Think about it this way. This cigarette starts off sweet, but ends bitter when I die. My life started off bitter, but it will end sweet when I die, happy in my own miserable hole of being addicted to these killer sticks. I'm basically controlling my own fate. Isn't it funny? This thin, wrapped up piece of paper can determine whether I live or die, whether I'm sick or healthy. In a way, this cigarette is God."

One-Two watched Johnny's solemn yet somehow serene expression silently, until Johnny jumped up unexpectedly, grinning brightly once more.

"Well gentlemen, it was a pleasure to see youse again. We shall have to speak again soon. I will take what you said into consideration, Tank. In the meantime, I have places to go, such as my bed, and people to see, such as my pillow and beer. Thank you, men, for the invitation. I'll give you a call later, One-Two." Johnny said, then turned to Pete,

"Come along, Pedro, we must be going along now. So long, fellows."

Pete stood up, clapped One-Two on the back, and followed Johnny across the room.

As Johnny made his way to the door, he began to sing,

"One, Two, buckle my shoe.

Three, Four, knock at the door.

Five, six, pick up sticks.

Seven, eight, lay them straight.

Nine, ten, a big fat hen.."

**Author's Note: Ohhh, you gotta love Johnny and his humor 3 I also love how it took me hours to write this, and I was so proud of how long and neat it seemed on Word, and putting it on here sorta took away its glamour -_-...But don't forget to drop a comment and a review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I owned Johnny ;). So, I apologize for the chapter being short, however I'm tired and I rushed so I could upload (: Plus, I don't want to give away too much in this chapter. I can assure that the next chapter will definitely be more interesting and longer. I also want to thank the people reviewing, it gives me the warm fuzzies! Thank you so much, I'm glad the story is pleasing so far. I cannot reply to the reviews for some reason, so to answer a few questions and comments: Yes, the first chapter of this was my very first chapter uploaded, and this is my first story ^-^. I, of course, shall be continuing to upload chapters as quickly and as soon as possible (: And I too love Johnny and everything about him and what he says. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Johnny's long legs carried him to the beaten up sofa in the living room that he had refused to give up when cleaning out the place, and he threw himself onto it, sprawling out in a position that only Johnny would find comfortable.

"Pete, come here."

Pete rose an eyebrow and walked over to the couch, looking down at Johnny.

"Lower yourself, Pedro." Johnny sighed.

Pete sank onto one knee, as if proposing.

"Yes, Johnny?" Pete asked, curious.

"Will you untie my tie? I'm too tired to do it myself, today was quite exhausting."

Johnny had slept in until eleven, and the rest of the time was him getting dressed and going over to the pub. Pete rolled his eyes,

"Real exhausting, Johnny."

But Pete took the tie into his hands and swiftly loosened it and took it off. Standing back up, he folded it neatly and went into Johnny's room to tuck it away into his old wooden dresser. However, when he opened the drawer, he noticed the corner peeling off.

"This is why I can't get you nice things, Johnny-O." Pete mumbled to himself. You knew it was sad when you teased someone while they weren't there.

He took hold of the corner and pulled on it, but to his surprise, it fell open to reveal a pocket. It wasn't a tear after all, just a secret holder.

Inside was a photograph of a woman with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. A little boy was holding her hand and looking up at her, the sun shining on his young pale face. It would have been a quite touching picture..if not for the details of it. The woman had big, dark circles under her eyes, which would have been beautiful because of the color but they were terribly haunted and mournful. The small smile on her face looked more pained than anything, as if forcing it on, and her eyes burned through the picture, as if staring into a totally different world rather than a camera. Her attire was the complete opposite. She wore a gold, body hugging dress with a yellow diamond necklace, one of the rarest kinds of diamond, and a purse with a giant sapphire in the middle.

The boy holding her hand had dark brown hair and eyes as well, but unlike the woman, he wasn't even trying to smile. His mouth was pulled down into a concerned frown, his eyes scrunched up from the sunlight, but pain outlined them, as if knowing how far away his mother really was from him even though he held her delicate hand.

Pete stared at the picture for a few minutes longer before switching it to his other hand, then pulled out another item from the pocket. A crack pipe. Pete's eyes narrowed at the dreadful object, wondering why Johnny still owned it and why he hadn't thrown it away. He knew for sure that he wasn't using it, because of the way Johnny acted and smelled. The very last item in the pocket was a silver ring with a small diamond in it. It looked like an engagement ring.

Why would Johnny have an engagement ring?

"Enjoying yourself, Pete? Do you like going through my things? I'm sure you do, it has my scent on them after all, and I know how much you adore me."

Pete jumped, dropping everything he was holding, and let out a gasp. He looked over at Johnny fearfully and with guilt.

Johnny was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed across his chest, his expression dark.

"J-J-Johnny! I..I was just..putting your tie away and I saw the corner and I thought it was a tear..I.." Pete stammered, kneeling to collect the items he had dropped. The ring had rolled into the furthest corner under the dresser, and Pete had to lay down and go up to his shoulder under the dresser to try and reach it. However, he couldn't reach it, his shoulder was bruised from straining against the dresser so hard to reach it.

Johnny walked over and nudged Pete with his foot a little harder than necessary to move him out of the way before laying down himself to get the ring. Within seconds, Johnny got the ring and pulled himself onto his knees, examining the ring for damage as he brushed dust off.

Pete remained sitting on his knees beside his friend,

"Johnny..if you don't mind me asking-"

"I mind." Johnny interrupted bluntly.

Pete shut his mouth, knowing he had already angered Johnny enough.

"Pete."

"Yes?"

"You are not to go through my stuff ever again. Or touch my dresser."

"Yes, Johnny."

Johnny pressed the ring to his lips then took hold of the corner of the dresser and pulled himself up. He tucked the ring, photograph and pipe back into the pocket and sealed it shut, then closed the drawer.

Johnny rolled his shoulders back, cracking his back, then said,

"You owe me now, Pete."

Pete sighed, "Really, Johnny?"

Johnny didn't answer and just left the room, going back to the living room. Pete ran his fingers through his hair and followed Johnny.

Just as Pete opened his mouth to try to converse with him, the phone rang. Saved by the bell. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" looking over at Johnny, who was unbuttoning his shirt so he could relax comfortably on the couch.

"Oi, Pete, where is Johnny-O?"

It was Archy.

Pete glanced back at Johnny again and mouthed that it was Archy on the phone. Johnny sighed, laying down on his stomach on the worn couch, then reached out his arm and motioned for the phone. Pete handed it to him and sat on the coffee table to be near Johnny and listen to the conversation.

"Hello, uncle. What troubles you this fine afternoon to call your poor, forgotten friend?" Johnny greeted.

"Very funny, Johnny. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. I do care, I'm not that heartless."

"Haha, Archy having a heart? I'll believe that when Hell freezes over."

"Technically, Hell has frozen over."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"There's a city called Hell and it froze over."

"Archy, what is it that you want?" Johnny asked, not unkindly.

"May I come over to speak to you?"

"Sure, why not, I need company that isn't Pete sometimes."

"Alright, I'll be there in twenty."

Johnny hung up and Pete took the phone from him and set it on the table. Before he could even ask what Archy had wanted, Johnny spoke first,

"Pete, massage my back, I hurt."

"Alright Johnny, no problem."

Pete climbed on the couch and sat on Johnny's waist and began kneading his back, hearing it crack right away. To anyone else, this would've looked quite odd.

Ever since Johnny went clean, he had terrible back pains. Neither of them could explain it. Pete still tried saying it was because of Lenny's beatings from when he was a child, or the fights he had had as a crack addict, but Johnny countered that he never had a problem until he went clean.

Johnny let out a pleased sigh as Pete worked out a specific knot in his back.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier, Pedro."

Pete blinked in surprise. Johnny was actually apologizing.

"No, no, John, that was all me. I shouldn't have been snooping through your stuff anyhow, that was real scum of me."

Johnny grunted, the worst of the knots worked out in his back.

"Go lower, Pete." Johnny murmured.

Pete scooted back so he was now sitting on Johnny's bottom. It had been awkward the first time had had done this, but not anymore. Johnny was his best mate, and he was helping him through his pain.

Johnny hummed with pleasure. His body was totally relaxed, and his back was starting to seem less tense.

"How is this, Johnny?" Pete asked.

"Go harder." Johnny replied.

And then one of the worst things that could possibly be imagined happened. Pete hadn't meant for it to happen, it just sort of…happened. It was just Johnny's voice and the way he demanded it, and where Pete was sitting. Pete got hard. On Johnny's buttocks. His face went bright red and he swallowed quite audibly, but kneaded Johnny's back harder. Johnny's face was tucked into his arms, so Pete couldn't tell what his expression was or if he even noticed. But Pete couldn't imagine how Johnny couldn't notice. He was pretty hard, and every time he kneaded forward it made contact with Johnny.

His heart began to race and he began to tingle and feel heat down there. It was agonizing how hard he was. It was also extremely embarrassing that he felt this way while massaging Johnny. But he couldn't stop without Johnny telling him to, so he kept going. However, he kneaded harder so at least his dick could brush against Johnny more, thinking it would help. It didn't. It turned out to make matters worse, it wasn't enough, it just provoked him, like a tickle.

Johnny groaned and said something that Pete missed. He leaned down on his so his ear was closer to his face,

"What, John?" Pete asked, hoping Johnny didn't hear how thick his voice sounded.

Before Johnny could answer, the doorbell rang. Pete nearly fell off the couch in surprise, startled.

"Go answer the door, Pete." Johnny ordered.

Pete gladly jumped off and practically ran to the door, unlatching the latch and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

Archy stood before him, dressed in his normal suit, his hair brushed back neatly, looking clean as usual. He glanced down and Pete flushed again, realizing he still had a hard-on. Archy seemed to either not notice or just ignore it, and said,

"Hello, Pete. May I come in?"

"Of course, of course."

Pete opened the door wider, allowing him in, then shut and locked the door after him. He turned around to see Johnny sitting up on the couch, still bare chested.

"Uncle, hello. Pardon me for not getting up to properly greet you, but I've been having some back problems, and you aren't worth my pain." Johnny greeted.

"No problem, Johnny. I'll remember that, though." Archy replied with a wink.

He seated himself down in an armchair beside the couch and leaned forward to examine the young man.

"How have you been?"

Johnny shrugged,

"Oh you know, same old same old."

"No, I don't know, tell me about it." Archy said, scratching his ear.

Pete got himself a glass of water from the kitchen and joined Archy and Johnny in the living room, sitting himself down into the other arm chair opposite of Archy.

"Not much, just rocking out to myself in the mirror while collecting the big green men, listening to Pete nag about my stereo. Haven't really done anything that interesting. I don't live an adventurous, life endangering life like you, uncle."

Johnny smirked and pulled out a cigarette, put it in his mouth, and lit the bad boy up.

"My, my, you are living the life, you rock star you." Archy answered sarcastically.

"I agree." Johnny said, blowing a ring of smoke from his lips.

"So as you already know, I have come for a reason as well." Archy announced.

"Of course, I'm apparently not special enough for you to come chill for fun. Had to ruin the day, Arch." Johnny teased.

Archy leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees,

"I heard you met up with the Wild Bunch today. What was that all about?" he asked.

Johnny studied Archy for a moment, not answering, just continuing to smoke on his cancer stick.

"Why do I have a feeling that you already know what went on, dear uncle?" Johnny murmured.

"Maybe because I do, or maybe because you're crazy. Either way, I want to hear you speak words. So start talking." Archy said seriously.

"Words."

"Johnny."

"Tank wanted to tell me that a woman has been looking for me on the streets nowadays, and apparently One-Two thought that maybe there was a reason, one that I would know about, maybe one caused by an action of mine. However, I do not know why a woman would be looking for me, especially on the streets in Tank's part of town." Johnny said, his eyes holding steady with Archy's.

"You sure it isn't a whore wanting more money?" Archy asked.

"Johnny hasn-" Pete tried saying, but a look from Johnny cut him off.

"I'm not interested in whores anymore, they do not please me, and I am not thrilled by the idea of disease nowadays either. Nor would one go through these extents just to get an extra ten dollars." Johnny answered.

Archy nodded in content, raising his hands in defense,

"Okay, Johnny boy, just some innocent questions, no need to get all hissy."

Johnny got up with a groan, his back cracking, and made his way into the kitchen to get a couple of beers. Archy gazed out the window, his face clouded with thought.

"Archy, why do you think a woman is looking for John?" Pete asked.

"I'm not sure, that's why the lot of us are concerned. No one should be interested in Johnny besides his fans." Archy answered honestly.

Johnny walked back into the living room and handed a beer to Pete and Archy before sitting himself back down onto the couch, cracking open the bottle and putting his feet onto the table.

"I'll ask around and look into it for you, Johnny. I don't like the smell of this situation though. I want you to be extra careful, John. Stay in touch with the Wild Bunch. I'm going to tell Tank to keep his eyes and ears wide open."

"Archy, that's ridiculous."

Archy looked at Johnny with surprise,

"Pardon?"

"Why would you tell Tank to keep his ears open? You can't exactly close them."

Archy blinked, but saw Johnny was grinning, and laughed, shaking his head,

"Johnny, you joker, this whole thing probably has to do with you being such a jack ass. Keep your mouth shut once in a while and I think you'll be fine. Pete will make sure you succeed with that, won't ya, Pete?"

"Of course." Pete replied, looking sideways at his friend.

Johnny stretched and said,

"Okay, okay, let's not get all mushy, go on, get out, bon voyage, fuck off, good bye Arch, on you go, go play with your monopoly money and flashy women."

Archy stood up at the same time as Johnny,

"You're still full of hot air, Johnny." He said, rolling his eyes.

Johnny walked Archy to the door, unlocking it.

"It was good to see and hear from you, uncle. Hopefully next time I see you it will be out of love and not worry." Johnny said brightly, opening the door.

"Good bye, John. Take care." Archy said, walking out.

Johnny shut and locked the door again, then rested against the wood and slid down so he was sitting on the floor.

Pete looked down at him,

"You alright, Johnny-O?" he asked softly.

"Pete, do you care about me?"

"Why, of course I do." Pete said, surprised.

"Will you always be here for me?"

"You know I will."

"I'm scared, Pete."

Pete kneeled beside him, putting his hand on Johnny's arm,

"Johnny, what are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of being alone."

**Author's Note: So, we're getting a few tidbits about Johnny, some questions raised, and some more emotion squeezed out from our macho man. Before anyone asks, no, Johnny is not going to be a wussy crybaby like other fanfics. Here are some questions you can answer in a comment: 1. What do you think about the picture? b) Why do you think the woman and child's stances are the way they are? c) In the picture is it Johnny and his mother? do you think Johnny still has the crack pipe? 3. What do you think the engagement ring is for?**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions or questions, feel free to ask :) Answers to the above questions will be given in the next chapter or later in the story :) PLEASE REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, and continue reading! Love youse! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the characters from the movie. I can only dream of owning Johnny.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy the new chapter :) **

"Yes, of course, One-Two.

Ah, I would assume so.

At the moment…in his room, I believe.

I will.

Sure thing. When will be the next time we meet up with you all?

Sounds good, I'll mention it to Johnny.

Good-bye."

Pete hung up the phone and leaned against the counter, glancing at the clock. It was ten-oh-clock at night. One-Two had called with important news, and Pete knew he had to relay it to Johnny now, but the singer was in bed, sleeping with prince Valium and would probably be difficult to wake. Johnny had terrible insomnia and along with that, his back pain would often keep him up at night, so the doctor had prescribed him Valium to help.

To stall just a little longer, he ran the day through his head. Earlier that afternoon, Johnny had told him he was afraid of being alone. The Johnny he knew would never admit being afraid of something. Johnny had always portrayed himself as being fearless and doing whatever he wanted to do despite what actions might have to take place. When Pete had asked why Johnny would say that, Johnny wouldn't answer and had just gotten up to call Cookie to talk for a bit. Pete wasn't sure what the conversation had been about because Johnny had gone into his room to talk.

Johnny hadn't walked out until nearly two hours later, seeming a little calmer, but Pete knew better than to ask. He instead offered to go get a drink with him, but Johnny had told him that he wasn't in the mood. He instead sat down to watch a movie with Pete, but throughout the movie Pete would look over at him and it was obvious that Johnny's mind was everywhere but the movie.

Pete sighed, finally straightening himself up from the counter and walked to Johnny's room. He knocked twice, in case there was the slim chance of Johnny still being awake. But that case was nonexistent and so Pete turned the handle and walked in.

The old curtains were drawn closed against the dusty windows and through the darkness he could see Johnny's outline underneath the covers. He walked over and took hold of Johnny's shoulder and began shaking him,

"Johnny, wake up, I have important news for you."

Johnny didn't even twitch.

"Oi, Sing-Along, get up!" Pete said loudly, shaking him harder.

When Johnny still didn't move, Pete began to feel a little worried. He walked over to Johnny's stereo and turned it on; the first song that was on began blasting.

_"My daddy was a bank robber.."_

The floors vibrated under his feet from how loud the music was playing, and Pete ran back over to Johnny, shaking him as hard as he could and yelled, "John, wake up!"

He could hear a neighbor scream for Pete to "shut the fuck up" or he would, "Ram the CD up his ass so far he wouldn't be able to sit for the rest of his life."

Johnny's eyes opened, and he shoved Pete out of the way and clumsily jumped out of the bed, stumbling towards the window, the Valium still obviously having effects on him. He pushed the curtains open and shoved the window up, proceeding to scream out of it,

"Would you like to come over and say that to my face, fucking junkie? Would you like to have your cock shoved so deep into your ear that I can scrape your fucking tiny-ass brain out with it? Because, trust me, I will show you that it can and will happen. Close your fucking window and get back in bed with your whore of a wife and shut the hell up!"

He slammed the window shut and staggered towards the stereo, turning it off. They were left in a ringing silence, and Pete made Johnny sit back down on the bed.

"Pete, you better have a good reason for starting that civil war." Johnny warned, rubbing his blood shot eyes.

"I do, John. One-Two called to tell you they got some information about the woman on the streets looking for you." Pete said earnestly.

Johnny sat for a moment, his hands still over his eyes, stopped in mid-rub. He let go and stood back up, turning on the light switch to look at Pete.

Pete squinted shielding his eyes at first, until they got used to the light, then he looked back at Johnny.

"Well? Out with it, Pedro. What did he tell you?" Johnny asked, sitting back down on the bed and pulling Pedro down beside him.

"He said that Tank was sitting in his car earlier this evening when someone came in-"

"Who was it?"

"Tank said they wish to be anonymous, but not to worry because they aren't important in this situation."

Johnny nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Anyway, someone came in and said they had seen a woman asking people if they knew Johnny Quid. The anonymous person asked for her name, but she only gave the first, and Tank warns that it could be a pseudonym. She gave the name Annika. Does that have any meaning to you? Think hard."

Johnny sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking back, trying to see if Annika rang a bell. It did not, and he said so to Pete.

"Our source tried asking for a last name, but she ran off. And that's all we have. This concerned One-Two a bit, and he said that they're giving up on trying to find information on her-"

"What t-"

"Let me finish, Johnny-O. Instead, they're going to find her themselves and bring her over." Pete said, watching Johnny's face intently.

Johnny stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, thinking this over. It was a lot to take in, especially since they still didn't even know who this woman was. And bring her to his home? What if she wanted to kill him? Or maybe she was an obsessive stalking fan. Pete seemed to guess what he was thinking and reassured him,

"I doubt they would bring her over immediately, Sing-Along. They would check her first and see what she wanted. They wouldn't bring you danger."

Johnny nodded tiredly and sat back down.

"Thank you for telling me, Pete. Call One-Two and inform him, then go get some sleep. I myself am going to pass back out. Good night, Pedro."

Johnny laid back down and pulled the covers over himself, rolling back onto his side, his back to Pete. Pete nodded and answered,

"Good night, Johnny."

He walked out, closing the door behind him quietly and called One-Two, letting him know that Johnny didn't know the name. One-Two seemed concerned about that and he thanked Pete and apologized for calling late and that he'd call tomorrow if he had any more news.

Pete sat down on the couch, turning the TV on to watch whatever came on. He laid back, _Bonanza _playing across the screen on low volume. Around midnight, Pete had fallen asleep, the remote slipping from his hand. The remote hit the carpet and clicked the TV off.

"_You are the sun_

_You are the only one_

_My heart is blue_

_My heart is blue for you_

_Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen_

_Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen"_

Pete woke up to his cell phone playing Rock & Roll Queen by The Subway, and vibrating on the glass table in the living room, a few feet in front of him. He groaned and reached out, his arm stiff and sore. Before he answered his phone, he looked at the time. It was one in the afternoon. Pete hadn't slept in this long in a very long time. Johnny was obviously still asleep, he usually didn't wake up until two. He sighed and answered his phone,

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Rise and shine, Pete, what are you doing still asleep?"

One-Two.

"Trying to rest. What's up?" Pete sat up, everything cracking as he arched his back to try to loosen up his stiff body.

"Nothing much, just the norm, y'know, eating breakfast with Handsome Bob, Mumbles, Tank, Arch, and Annika."

Pete yawned and was about to answer that breakfast sounded good until he realized what the last name One-Two had said.

"WHAT? Annika? One-Two, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's quite an interesting story. We'll be over in two minutes, get ready." One-Two answered, sounding quite smug, and hung up.

Pete sat staring at his phone before leaping up and began throwing trash away, piling the movie cases back onto the shelves, placing pillows back onto the couch and throwing clothes into the hamper so the flat would look at least decent. He ran into his room and dressed quickly before skidding into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. Just as he spat out mouth wash, he heard knocking at the flat's door.

Pete didn't even think of Johnny as he went over to the door and opened it, slightly out of breath from the running around. Standing before him were Mumbles, One-Two, Handsome Bob, and Tank. Before he could ask, Handsome Bob stepped out of the way, revealing a woman.

She was about 5'5, and had a very small frame, Pete would probably place her at 120 pounds. She had dark brown eyes that showed her own anxiety and interest. Dirty blonde wavy hair reached her shoulder blades, and she wore a light purple sweater with dark jeans and black flat shoes. Annika looked around twenty years old. Just six years younger than Johnny.

Pete stood, speechless, and One-Two smiled. Tank made his way into the flat and the others followed. Pete shut the door and turned to face them.

"Please explain to me what is going on and who this lady is." Pete said desperately.

"Not yet, Pete, we all have to be together, where is Johnny?" Tank asked.

Pete blinked, and then realized that he had forgotten to wake him up.

"Sleeping. Wait here, I'll go get him." Pete answered, turning to go.

"That would take too long; Johnny is hard to get up. We'll follow you. It'll be like a dorm party." One-Two said, grinning.

Pete sighed, knowing that it would be useless to argue. It was true. So he led them to Johnny's room and walked in. He went around to Johnny's side of the bed, everyone else filling the rest of the room.

"Johnny boy, wake up, you have guests." Pete announced, shaking his bare shoulder.

Johnny didn't budge, and Pete sighed in exasperation.

"OI, JOHNNY!" One-Two bellowed, leaping onto the bed.

Johnny rolled over, facing One-Two, his eyes opened in annoyance,

"Oi, One-Two, get your dirty ass off my bed and let me sleep, what is this, some kind of an orgy?" Johnny asked, pulling the covers over his head.

"Maybe in Bobski's dreams, but guess who we have here for ya?" One-Two responded.

When Johnny didn't answer, One-Two took hold of the corner of the blanket and tore if off the bed, revealing Johnny bare-chested but wearing gray sweatpants thankfully.

Johnny sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked blearily around the room, seeing all the people there,

"Well, hello everyone, glad to see that no one has a camera." Johnny greeted.

Handsome Bob snickered and looked over at One-Two. Pete caught Johnny's eye and said,

"Sing-Along, they found Miss Annika, and brought her here." Pete informed.

At this news, Johnny grew sober and got off his bed, standing barefoot on the cool wooden floor. His eyes swept across their friends until his gaze landed on the young woman, having not noticed her before.

"I hear you've been looking for me on the streets. I don't recognize your name or your look." Johnny said walking closer to her to examine her.

"I have. And I wouldn't doubt that." The girl said, her voice confident, but Pete could tell she was a little nervous, and she watched Johnny inspect her.

Johnny walked a circle around her before standing in front of her and crossed his arms across his chest. His tattoo that read "rock" was still visible above his nipple.

"Well, would you like to inform as to why you've been looking for me and what your name is?" Johnny asked.

Annika and One-Two exchanged a look before she turned to Johnny and took in a breath and said,

"My name is Annika Cole." She announced.

Pete got a shiver up his spine, and all eyes were on Johnny to see his reaction. He didn't have one that they could see. Did Lenny have a daughter that he didn't say anything about, and now here she was to avenge his name?

"My mother was Lilian Quid and my father was Lenny Cole. I'm your half-sister, Johnny." Annika said, her eyes searching his face for a reaction.

Pete gasped, shocked. Johnny had a sister? How had they not known?"

Finally, Johnny spoke,

"You're lying," he said calmly, "My mother had me, and my father ran away, she married Lenny Cole and soon after popped pills and was instituted and killed herself. There's no way they could've had you. And Lenny despised me, he would never have another kid."

Annika pulled a worn out picture from her pocket and presented it to Johnny. Johnny took it and glanced down at it. Pete leaned in to get a look.

It was a sepia toned picture that showed a younger Archy holding a two year old girl, an eight year old boy stood beside him, smiling at the camera. It was obvious that the boy was Johnny. Pete saw Johnny's jaw lock and he bit his lip in worry. Johnny turned to Archy and growled,

"You fucking bastard. You knew all along that I had a sister and you never thought to inform me? How the hell did I not know?" he threw the picture at him, glaring lividly.

"I was forbidden. You never knew because as a kid we told you that Annika was a cousin of yours that we were taking care of until her parents came back from a vacation. She only lived with us for two years, and then your mother was placed into an institution and Lenny gave her to Danny to take care of. He didn't want you, but he couldn't get rid of you too, so he placed you in that school. I had enough troubles going on in my own life to worry about you having a half-sister and I soon forgot." Archy explained.

Johnny continued glaring at him for a few moments longer, then turned back to Annika and said,

"I suppose you have had quite a life. Away from Lenny and trouble. Danny was a brute, yes, but he did have a soft spot for children, and he was rich. You must have been a happy child."

Annika bit her lip and looked away.

"So, why? Why have you been looking for me, eh? To rub it in? Maybe take daddy's painting?" Johnny asked spitefully.

Annika's head snapped towards him and she replied,

"No. I don't even know what painting you speak of. I found out about you and I wanted to meet you. I-"

"Oh, so what, you thought you'd reunite with your long lost brother and see that he had also been having a fucking sunshine life and we'd be happy and drinking coffee and eating crumpets together for the rest of our happy lives?"

"I haven't exactly had such a great life either, Johnny!" Annika cried angrily.

Johnny lurched forward, causing Annika to step back fearfully, and Pete went to grab him, but Johnny wasn't planning on hurting her. He grabbed the diamond necklace that was around her neck and said,

"Oh, you're right; I would've never thought that you had a good life. Pardon me." Johnny said sarcastically.

"Johnny, stop it right now." Archy interrupted angrily.

"No. You stop it. All of you. The fuck is going on, guys? What is this, some kind of joke? Let's all hurt Johnny Quid because…everyone get out before you catch a cold!" Johnny shouted, too furious to even finish complete sentences without stammering.

Annika trembled in rage and hurt, glaring daggers at Johnny. Johnny noticed and provoked her,

"Go on, LITTLE SIS, come at me!" Johnny yelled.

"I came to you when I found out about you for help, Joh-"

"Oh yeah, of course, that's all that you'd need from me, right? Come to your lousy brother for help and then leave right?" Johnny shouted.

Archy surprised them all by giving Johnny his famous backhand. Johnny stumbled back, landing on his buttocks on the ground. Pete made a sound of protest, and Annika had gasped at the horrifying sound it had made.

"Johnny, you need to fucking grow up! What is wrong with you? Why are you so upset? You should be happy; you found out that you have a family member! How could you talk so damn terribly to your sister?"

Johnny refused to answer, his face cast to the side so they couldn't see it, and he shook. Pete wasn't sure if he was shaking with rage or if he was crying. But Johnny never cried, so it couldn't be that.

One-Two shuffled his feet, a little awkward, but Archy told him he needed to talk to Johnny alone, and One-Two obliged by taking Mumbles, Handsome Bob, Tank, and Pete out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Archy knelt down besides Johnny and said, "Johnny-O, you're like a son to me, I care about you. Tell me what's on your mind."

Johnny shook his head and said quietly,

"You wouldn't understand."

**Author's Note: My heart melts for Johnny, I love him xD. Please please please leave comments and reviews, it keeps me going. The more comments and reviews I get, the faster I write the next chapter! Don't forget to hit that subscribe button ;) If you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to shoot for it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters that were in the movie. **

**So here is chapter 4, guys! I'm so happy about how it's been coming along, and I think it's been going well. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and don't forget to subscribe! :) **

Archy remained kneeling for a few moments, just looking at Johnny. Finally he stood up and turned to Annika.

"Annika, would you mind joining the rest out in the living room? Pete will serve you tea." Archy asked.

Annika nodded once and left, shutting the door softly behind her. Archy turned back to Johnny and sat cross-legged in front of him. Johnny closed his eyes, not looking at him. Archy didn't push any conversation onto him; he knew that when Johnny wanted to talk that he would. He was the same way when he was a kid. Instead, he just studied him.

Johnny had gone to the best rehab that he could find, and it had definitely worked wonders on him. He looked fresh and clean, his hair was soft and thick, his skin was a healthy color and his teeth were pearly white. One would never guess that Johnny had been an addict. The only thing that would give it away is that if you looked into his eyes. They were still dark, haunted orbs that he knew how to control.

He was in great shape too. He had amazing abs and his arms were toned as well. Archy was pretty damned proud of him.

Johnny at last opened his eyes and looked at Archy.

"When I was a druggie, there were so many things that I never had to think about or worry about. Nothing mattered. Everything was swirls and blurs, alcohol and peace. That rehab was one of the hardest things I ever had to go through in my life, Arch. I wanted to kill myself. There was so much..pain." he began.

Archy watched Johnny seriously, listening quietly and intently. It was hard to get Johnny to open up, and he had never told him about the rehab. Archy never brought it up either; he knew Johnny would eventually tell him when he was ready.

"It was a very clean, high class rehab. That didn't mean the people were any different there. I'd lay in bed at night, listening to men screaming like animals.. blood-chilling, agonized screams. The drugs were their lives. Most of them weren't even their on their own free will. Their family had submitted them. Some were too far gone, the rehab would never help them. Only God could save them. But why would He help US? We never did anything for Him, we wasted his hard work by taking drugs and killing people, never living up to his expectations. Nowhere near. "

Johnny quieted for a minute, as if collecting his thoughts. Archy saw his eyes had darkened and he seemed more tired than when One-Two had first woken him.

"I was sitting out by the balcony with a man who's room was next door to mine. He was pretty nice guy. Really funny. You would've hated him, Arch. His withdrawals were horrible though. I'd hear him screaming the most. His eyes were always looking around and his hands always shook. He reminded me of the energizer bunny for that battery commercial. His name was Tommy. He always talked about his wife, Lillian, and his daughter who was in college, Molly. Tommy was so proud of Molly but he knew she despised him. He was never there for her and he was always in the streets trying to get drugs. Lillian always supported him though. Throughout everything , she never gave up. She loved him so much. He had even hit her once, when she tried preventing him from going out to get drugs. Tommy said that was his worst moment in his life, seeing a hand mark on his wife's face and her eyes full of shock."

Archy listened, knowing Johnny had a reason for telling him about his pal Tommy.

"We were sitting out on the balcony, a few guards outside with us to make sure we didn't do anything. Tommy walked over to me and was showing me pictures of Molly and Lillian. They were beautiful." Johnny was staring straight ahead now,

"As I was holding them, looking at them, Tommy suddenly told me, 'Johnny, tell them I love them and I'm sorry for being a pathetic excuse for a father and husband. Tell Molly how proud I am of her and how much I love her and how sorry I am. Tell Lillian I thank her and that she was the best thing that ever happened to me and that I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for her.' I looked at him in confusion. It took me five seconds to figure out what this meant. I had jumped up to grab him and by now the guards knew something was going on, and shoved the table over to grab him. But Tommy jumped onto the balcony railing and said, 'Johnny, thanks for being a friend. You're strong, you'll get through. I can't do this anymore, I'm weak, I'll end up dying anyways.' He was crying. That's what killed me the most. And he let himself go, falling backwards."

Archy watched Johnny in sympathy. He couldn't believe Johnny had witnessed his friend commit suicide.

"Tommy was dead. I didn't go to his funeral. I had thought about suicide myself, but Tommy had affected me in a way I can't explain. I got through for him. But once I walked through those doors and back out into life, society backhanded me with such force that I couldn't even breathe. Everyone and everything was different. I had missed so much. Everyone had moved on and grew up." Johnny said.

He paused to catch his breath from talking so much, and rubbed his jaw before continuing,

"Archy, did you know Cookie married? Her name is Chloe. They have a three year old daughter named Sophia. I was on the phone with him and he was telling me about the wedding and the birth. He's really happy. "

Archy blinked in surprise. Cookie married? He hadn't heard about that.

"I just feel like I missed so much and I've wasted so many years of my life with drugs. I've been feeling so alone, and I've been dealing with things that.. you know.. normal every-day people deal with."

"Like what, Johnny?" Archy asked gently.

"I've been thinking about my childhood. You know, I hid all my emotions with drugs and I never had to think about life before. But now it's like..what am I supposed to do with my life? I'm a dead rocknrolla. I can't be like you until I can get over myself."

Johnny seemed to be finished, and Archy knew not to ask any questions about his final speech. Johnny wouldn't answer anything about his childhood for now. He had talked enough about things. But Archy had to clear a few things.

"I'm very sorry to hear all of that, Johnny. But what about Annika? Why aren't you glad that you've found another family member?" He asked.

Johnny looked at him blankly,

"Arch, I'm done with family. I don't want any more family. Look at the family that I've already had to deal with. You're the only family I want to have right now."

"Johnny, she needs you. To her, you're the family that she wants now. She went through a lot of trouble trying to find you, and she's in a bit of a knot. Be there for her. You're a changed man; let this be part of your change. Maybe this will be what makes God decide to help you now."

Johnny was quiet. Archy wasn't religious at all. Neither was Johnny, but he understood what he meant, and that he was referring to what Johnny had said earlier. He supposed Archy was right. Annika was his half-sister and if she needed help he would at least see what he could do. He would give her a chance.

"Fine." Johnny said, standing up. He arched his back, cracking it, and grabbed a white button down shirt that was hanging over his lamp. Once had had put it on, leaving it unbuttoned, he followed Archy out into the living room.

One-Two was glad to see Johnny looking noticeably calmer, and Archy seeming pretty satisfied. Johnny walked over to Annika and stood in front of her.

"Annika, I apologize for the behavior I had towards you, I was tired and had things on my mind. If you'll forgive me, would you please tell me what your trouble is?" Johnny asked.

Annika smiled, "It's okay. I understand, I came out of nowhere after so long. I wasn't expecting you to be overjoyed." Her smile faded though and she said, "I don't want to tell you for now. But I wanted to know if I can stay here for a while."

Johnny looked at her for a few minutes, causing her obvious discomfort, but then he turned to Pete and asked,

"Would you mind, Pedro?"

Pete grinned, glad to see that Johnny was alright now.

"Sure thing, Sing-Along."

Johnny turned back to Annika and inspected her. He was a little grudging. He wasn't exactly a people person, and he was comfortable living with just Pete. But he looked at Annika's eyes and knew that she was serious and that there was probably a reason that she had to stay here.

"Alright, you can stay for as long as you need to." Johnny agreed.

Annika grinned and she threw herself at Johnny, hugging him tightly. Pete choked on seeing Annika hug Johnny. He didn't think Johnny would react well to that. He didn't like people touching him.

Johnny stiffened a bit, but to everyone's relief he patted her on the back a bit before gently pushing her away.

Xxx

Hours later, Johnny was cleaning up Pete's room, putting new sheets on the bed with new pillowcases, cleaning the floor and dressers, and clearing some closet space and drawer space for her to put clothes in, and whatever other personal items she had. Pete was going to sleep in Johnny's room with him, and Annika was going to sleep in Pete's room.

While Johnny set up the room, Pete stood awkwardly in the living room with Annika, scratching his head.

"Well, uh, so.. this is the living room, obviously. You can watch TV whenever you want, the movies are over there. Um, Johnny isn't a big reader, but there's a small bookshelf over there..the kitchen is here, feel free to go through the fridge and pantry whenever you want." Pete said awkwardly, pointing at things and showing her where the cups and plates were in the kitchen.

"We normally go out to eat because Johnny can't cook shit, and he's not a fan of my cooking either. " Pete admitted. He showed her where the bathroom was, and that the closet in there was where the towels were. He showed her their rooms and the closet with extra blankets and pillows.

Finally, they were back in the living room. Annika was still looking around the room in interest, sitting on the couch with one leg draped over the other, all 'lady-like' as Johnny would say.

"So, uh where's your stuff?" Pete asked.

"My friend is going to drop it off tomorrow." Annika answered, looking at him now.

"But what are you going to sleep in?" Pete asked, frowning.

"Well, I guess what I'm wearing." Annika said, as if she hadn't thought about it.

"Johnny will probably lend you a shirt you can wear. It'll be big enough on you so you won't have to worry about pants." Pete said.

Annika studied Pete for a minute before asking randomly,

"Are you and Johnny a pair?"

Pete flushed deeply, staring at her in shock.

"A…A..pair?" he stammered.

"You know, a gay couple?"

Pete stared at her in such surprise and humiliation that Annika had to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm prying." She said, giggling.

"N-no. Johnny and I aren't.. " Pete said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh okay. I was just curious." Annika grinned.

Johnny walked out, wiping his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. He saw Pete's red face and Annika's smiling one, and wondered what the hell had just happened.

"Alright, Nika, your room is set up." He announced.

"Nika?" Annika asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I don't like the way our names sound together. Johnny and Annika. Johnny and Nika sound cooler. So get used to it." Johnny said, grinning.

Annika burst out laughing, and Pete snorted.

Once Annika was settled in her room, Johnny and Pete went to Johnny's room. Johnny took his shirt off and threw it back onto his lamp before diving onto his bed. Pete stood there for a minute, letting his eyes adjust to the dark before pulling off his shirt and jeans, folding them neatly, and climbed onto the bed in his boxers.

Johnny's bed was softer than his own, but Pete liked his better. He pulled the covers over himself and lay on his back looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes. As a boy, Pete had had those glowing star stickers on his ceiling, and he'd stay up for hours looking up at them.

Johnny's voice sounded, and Pete jerked, startled out of his reverie,

"Pete, why was your face red and Annika laughing when I walked out?"

Pete flushed again, practically feeling his skin burn.

"Uh, she asked if we were a pair."

"A…pair?"

"Yeah, you know, a gay couple?"

"Ah." Johnny replied. But Pete could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What, Pete, you'd be embarrassed to have a man like me?" Johnny asked, teasingly.

Pete turned darker if possible, his heart pounding,

"W-What?" he asked.

Johnny suddenly was hovering over him in a flash, the covers hanging over the bed. Pete had no idea how it had happened so fast.

"Johnny, what the hell?" Pete said, shocked, but his heart pounded harder.

"Pete, you've always been here for me. You're such a great friend, I'm so thankful for you." Johnny said, to Pete's surprise.

Before Pete could even say anything in reply, Johnny's lips were suddenly crushed against his. Pete was frozen for a minute, but he kissed him back hungrily. After all, he knew this had been coming, and he knew Johnny had always felt something towards him.

And Pete was happy.

Johnny seemed encouraged by Pete returning the kiss, and he ran his fingers through Pete's hair, kissing him warmly. He moved down, grazing his tongue against his neck, his hands stroking Pete's abs. Pete moaned quietly, positive that Johnny could hear his loud heartbeat. He could feel something hard pressing against his leg, and he himself turned hard.

Johnny moved further down, pulling Pete's boxers off and threw them on the floor, kissing the inside of his thigh. Pete gasped as Johnny took him into his mouth. His tongue grazed and circled around Pete's dick, tasting the pre-cum that dripped into his mouth.

Pete was biting down on his lip, trying to keep his moaning quiet, not wanting to make Annika suspicious or even have her have any idea of what was going on. Pete thought he was going to cum, but Johnny suddenly pulled out, wiping his mouth.

"Turn over, Pedro." Johnny instructed.

Heart pounding almost painfully, Pete rolled over onto his stomach.

Johnny slipped a finger into his anus, sliding it in and out gently to get Pete used to the feeling before going deeper and faster. Pete moaned loudly, stuffing his face into the pillow to quiet down.

"Like that, Pedro?" Johnny whispered, smirking.

"Yeeess.." Pete groaned.

Johnny pulled his fingers out and pulled Pete's legs around his waist, guiding his penis to Pete's pink, begging hole. He pushed it in and began slowly thrusting. Pete's cock was so hard it almost hurt and with every thrust Johnny made, it brushed against the blanket, making it tingle. Pre-cum was leaking out of his dick, and he moaned for Johnny to go harder.

Johnny obliged, thrusting harder and faster until his balls brushed against Pete's thighs, receiving some guttural moans from Pete. He pulled Pete's legs higher, practically lifting Pete off the bed, slamming into him so hard and fast that the bed began to rock.

"I'm c-coming, J-Johnny.." Pete gasped.

Johnny grinned, going as fast as he could. He finally began to shake and tremble inside Pete, cumming inside of him, gasping in relief, moaning.

Pete shoved his face deeper into the pillow, gasping loudly as he felt Johnny cum inside of him, finally getting an orgasm himself. His body bucked and jerked around Johnny, but Johnny kept it consistent, making Pete nearly scream in ecstasy, finally coming onto the bed.

Johnny let go of Pete, flopping down next to him in exhaustion, pulling the blanket over them.

"I can't believe that happened, Sing-Along." Pete murmured after a few minutes, panting.

"Do you regret it?" Johnny asked.

"No."

"Pete?"

"Yeah, John?"

"I love you."

**Author's Note: Welcome back everyone ;) So I don't think I went too fast, according to future ideas I have in mind, I had to have them start somewhere, and well, Johnny is his own person. I hope you all liked it, please leave reviews, comments, ideas and suggestions and don't forget to subscribe! **


End file.
